Summer in New York
by Sehrezad
Summary: Ziva David goes to New York to spend her vacation with her brother. During her time there she meets a lot of new people, makes some good friends and finds love. Well, what could a summer in New York be other than interesting?  AU, Zibbs, Tate, McAbby
1. Chapter 1

**Summer in**** New York**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything connecting to the show._

_Summary: Ziva David goes to New York to spend her vacation with her brother. During her time there she meets a lot of new people, makes some good friends and finds love. Well, what could a summer in New York be other than interesting? (Alternate Universe with Zibbs, Tate, McAbby and a couple of other things)_

___Here comes a huge "thank you" to my wonderful friend, Zivacentric, who is always there to listen to my babbling and give me advice and encouragement. Thank you!_  


Chapter 1

In the midst of a large crowd, Ziva David stepped into the waiting area of the airport with an expression of utter exhaustion and boredom. It was a long way from Tel Aviv to New York and she felt as if her flight had lasted for ages. Her whole face lit up, though, as soon as she spotted her brother, Ari Haswari, in the sea of strangers. Forgetting all about her exhaustion, a genuine smile appeared on her face as she made her way towards the man and threw herself into his arms. For a moment, Ari lost his balance as Ziva and her large backpack collided with him, but then he hugged his little sister to himself, laughing.

"Missed me much, Ziva?" He asked the young woman smiling. Ziva didn't answer, though, she just held her brother tighter. "I missed you, too, Princess. Come on." He gently peeled her arms from around him and took her large backpack. "You were up all night. You need a little sleep."

"Are you kidding, Ari? I am way too excited to sleep." And that was the truth. However exhausted she was, she was way more excited to think about sleep. "I can't wait to see New York. And I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"We have more than two months, Zee." Ari told her, bemused.

"That is right. We have only got a little more than two months."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to argue with you about it, especially not this early in the morning." Ari put his arm around Ziva's shoulder and together they began to walk towards the exit.

When Ari parked the car in the parking lot near his apartment, Ziva exited it with great excitement. It was the first time that she could take a look at the place where her brother lived. Ari got her bag and they started towards his apartment building.

At first sight it certainly didn't look the most welcoming part of the city, Ziva noted as they left the parking lot and they found themselves in the middle of a large street. It was incredibly busy for the early morning. Cars were honking impatiently on the wide road and it seemed that every person on the street was already running late as they desperately tried to get somewhere.

"Is it always this busy here?" She asked curiously.

"Well, they call it the city that never sleeps for a reason." Ari chuckled. "Here we are." They stopped in front of a large gateway which led into the yard of the four-story-building Ari lived in. Ziva took in the large old building. In a way, it was beautiful with its faded paint and large windows whose white frame was flaked off in places. She couldn't help wondering what stories that old house could tell her. She noticed a book shop right under the building, on one side of the large cast-iron gate and she could see the large sign of a bar on the other side of it. She smiled up at her brother.

"That's the Backstage?"

"Yes. I'll show you later. But now, unlike you, I seriously have to catch up on some sleep. Come on."

They passed the gateway and Ari was about to turn and enter one of the stairways that opened on either side of the gateway, but Ziva stopped to gaze around the building. It was perfectly done up on the inside. The tall doors of the apartments and the frames of the large windows were spotless white and the pale yellow color of the walls looked really charming with the black cast-iron railings that surrounded the open corridors that embraced a quite spacious yard.

Ziva was snapped out of her reverie when a tall dark figure bumped into her, nearly knocking the woman off of her feet. She cried up indignantly but the man didn't even stop.

"Wow. He does not really have manners, yes?" She turned to Ari who was still standing in the door of the stairway.

"That's very right." He agreed then walked up to his sister. "But there is no need for it to bother you. He is the man you won't really see anymore."

"Is he moving out?"

"No." Ari laughed out. "But nobody ever really sees him. He is Kort, Trent Kort." He told her secretively. "We just call him the Secret Agent Man."

"Secret Agent? Is he CIA or anything like that?"

"C.I.A., yes… as in Chronically Insufferable Asshole. He is a salesman."

"Really? What does he sell?"

"Baby products." Ari chuckled while Ziva looked at him in disbelief. "No. Really." Ari lifted his hands in defense. "But forget about him. All the other occupants in this house are fairly nice. Well, maybe except for Gibbs." He added with a shrug. "I'm sure you'll love it here, Zee." And at that exact moment a door was snapped open somewhere in the house, accompanied by some loud yelling.

"Go to hell, DiNozzo." A very pissed off woman's voice echoed in the open area.

"Oh, I'd gladly do that, Sweet Cheeks, but I'm already THERE!" A man's equally annoyed voice called back, however, he sounded as if he had been enjoying it.

Ziva turned towards the voices and she could see the man leaving one of the apartments on the third floor.

"Well, maybe there are a little more exceptions." Ari corrected his previous statement as once again silence reigned in the house. "You'll get used to it. The DiNozzos are just kissing goodbye that way." He explained as the man from upstairs appeared from the staircase.

"Hey, Ari." He greeted the other man with a huge satisfied grin as if he had really just kissed goodbye to his wife, then he stopped when he noticed Ziva standing next to his friend. "Isn't it a little early to bring a girl home, Ari? Or is she just leaving?" He winked at Ziva, who wasn't amused at all.

"Isn't it a little early to piss off the missus, Tony?" Ari shot back. Tony was about to answer when a sharp whistle interrupted him.

"DiNozzo." Tony's wife was standing by the railing. "Miss anything?"

"Yes, my peace, Darling." Tony gave her a charming smile.

"Your wallet, you idiot." With that the woman threw it at him but then she caught sight of Ari and Ziva and quickly changed her demeanor. "Oh, Ari. Good morning!" She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Kate." Ari waved up at the brunette.

"She is your sister?"

"Yes, she is my little sister, Ziva."

"Hi there! I'm Kate." Kate gave her a friendly smile while Ziva tried to decide what to do with the situation. "We should get together sometime, all right?"

"That would be great, Kate." Ziva answered, somewhat unsure.

"Nice." She beamed down at the siblings. "Now I have to go." She turned to go but then stopped and looked back down. "Tony!" She called to her husband and addressed him in a gentle tone and a warm look. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Katie." Tony watched Kate go with a Cheshire grin then turned to Ziva. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Ziva. See you later, Ari." With that, he was gone.

"They are strange." Ziva noted with a frown and Ari laughed out loud.

"You've got no idea. Now come on, I can hear my bed calling my name."

They were by the door of the stairway when an old man appeared in front of them. Ari and the man greeted each other warmly then the man turned to Ziva.

"Why, my dear friend, what charming company you have! I am Donald Mallard, my dear." The old man took Ziva's hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"Umm… Ziva… Ziva David." Ziva was momentarily taken aback by the old man's gallantry.

"David?" The old man turned to Ari surprised. "Didn't you mention that your sister's coming?"

"It's a long story, Ducky, but she is my sister."

"I apologize, my dear." He turned back to Ziva. "I didn't want to sound rude."

"Never mind, Mr. Mallard."

"Oh, please, call me Ducky. All my friends do that."

"Alright, Ducky."

"Now if you excuse us, Ducky…" Ari tried to interrupt before Ducky could get too friendly, which he was very apt to do. "We should really get going and get some sleep. Ziva was on the plane all night."

"Oh." Ducky seemed disappointed. "I was hoping that you two could join me for a cup of tea in my store."

"Your store?" Ziva asked before Ari could have declined the offer. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, knowing that now there was no way to get to bed for a while.

"Yes, my dear, I own that book store downstairs." Ducky informed Ziva merrily.

"Really?" Ziva's eyes lit up and Ari groaned. "I would really like to join you, Ducky."

"Splendid. Let's go then."

Ducky opened his store and the small group stepped in.

"Welcome to my little empire, Ziva." The older man patted Ziva's arm in a friendly manner. "Please, make yourself at home." Ziva's eyes were shining and a tiny smile was playing on her lips as she ran her eyes around the small shop which didn't seem that small at all from the inside. There were thousands of books in there neatly arranged on the bookcases. In one of the corners of the store there was a fireplace with an old couch and armchairs in front of it. Ari was already sitting there.

She slowly walked up to one of the bookcases and gently ran her fingers along the spines of the books.

"Wow, I could spend days in here." Ziva said in awe as she walked up and down in front of the shelves.

"Your brother spends a lot of time here, too." Ducky chuckled while occupied with making tea. "But I'm afraid it's not my charming company he seeks so eagerly."

"Why is that?" Ziva asked curiously as she also made her way towards the couch to sit down. Ari buried his face into his hands. It wasn't enough that he wasn't allowed to go to bed but now he was the subject of the conversation, too.

"Suffice it to say that he always shows up when I have company." Ducky chuckled as he placed the tray with an antique china teakettle and matching cups on the coffee table.

"Ducky, please." Ari groaned.

"No, please, Ducky, continue." Ziva smiled at the old man then turned to her brother with a cheeky expression. "Now I am very curious about this "company"." Seeing Ari's distress, she turned back to Ducky with a triumphant expression. "I have a feeling that this companion is a woman, yes?"

"Very right, my dear." Ducky smiled.

"And why have I not heard anything about her, Ari?" Ziva turned back to her brother with raised eyebrows.

"Well, there is really not that much to know, Zee."

"There has to be something, as I understand it. So who is this mysterious woman?"

"Her name is Jordan Hampton." Ari sighed.

"Is it serious?"

"What?" Ari looked at Ziva, stunned. "No. Ziva, I told that there is really nothing to know."

"Oh."

"Ziva, your brother proves to be a shy boy when it comes to courtship."

"Shy, Ducky? I am not shy. I just know that she is not interested."

"She told you that?" Ziva asked, quite sure about the fact that Ari hadn't exactly addressed that issue with the woman. Ari's silence was confirmation enough of that. "Why have you not talked about it with her? Maybe she is interested."

"I don't know, Zee, alright? I just… don't know. Can we drop the subject?"

"We can." Ziva decided on not pushing it any farther. "But I definitely want to meet this Jordan Hampton." She stated.

They spent some more time in the store talking about different things and English literature. It had turned out that Ducky, who was a Professor of English Literature, and Ziva shared a common passion, their love of 17-18th century English drama. When Ari had enough of hearing about different scenarios of deceptions and conquests of love, he stood up and pulling Ziva with him, they left. But not before Ziva had promised to visit the old Professor soon.

Before they stepped into the stairway which led up to Ari's apartment, Ziva stopped when she spotted someone in the yard. The man was sitting in a sun-chair in front of one of the apartments, his shoulders slumped and chin resting on his chest with his legs stretched out in front of him. There was a worn straw hat pulled over his eyes.

"Who is that?" Ziva inquired and Ari just groaned. They would never reach his apartment.

"That's Mike Franks."

"Is he all right? He looks sick."

"Because he is sick. Probably he has a hangover the size of the planet. Come on, Zee. I'm falling asleep on my feet."

"I am sorry." Ziva told him with a gentle smile then pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go and put you into bed."

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer in New York**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Once again, my "thank you" goes out to Zivacentric for her beta and great remarks. All remaining mistakes are mine._

_I forgot to mention it but this story is written for "The House that Gibbs Built" and the "I Need a Break" challenges on the NFA Forums._

Chapter 2

Excited or not, Ziva all but fell into bed once they reached the apartment. However, her eyes popped open not so long after that. She had come to realize that she was starving. Slowly she climbed out of bed and padded to Ari's room to check on him. He was still out like a log so she continued her way to the kitchen hoping that she would find some food there. Fortunately the fridge was packed so she was able to make some breakfast… or lunch.

After eating she changed into a pair of cargo pants and a tank top and, after looking into Ari's room just to make sure that he was still asleep, Ziva left the apartment. For a little while she just leaned against the railing in front of the apartment and enjoyed the sun that shone into the yard. From her position she could see that the strange man from the ground floor hadn't moved an inch since that morning.

It was silent throughout the building as it was little after noon and most of the tenants were away doing their business. She slowly walked down the stairs and when she turned into the gateway, she bumped into someone. It seemed that many people in the building didn't really bother to watch in front of them, Ziva noted somewhat annoyed. However, unlike the CIA man from earlier, this man stopped and turned to Ziva with great bafflement and embarrassment. Ziva couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she took in the young man's appearance.

He was a young scrawny man with dark hair that seemed a little overgrown and sticking out in places, with a pair of round-framed glasses that stood somewhat slanted on his nose.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am." He stammered to Ziva.

"Do not worry about it." She smiled at him kindly. "I did not pay much attention, either." The young man nodded, still embarrassed then continued on his way, focusing all his attention on a little piece of paper in his hand.

"Are you all right?" Ziva called after the young man concerned when she noticed that he was rather preoccupied.

"Excuse me?" The boy turned back snapped out of his thoughts, clearly stunned.

"I am just asking because you look troubled."

"Troubled?" The man thought about it a little while. "Well, I may be a little troubled, yes."

"Can I help you?" Ziva offered.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was just offering..." Ziva shrugged.

"It's very kind of you." The man's face lit up at the prospect of sharing his thoughts. "As a matter of fact I could use some help." Here Ziva opened her mouth just to tell him that she'd be happy to help but obviously the man didn't need any further encouragement because, taking a few steps back towards Ziva, he continued without even taking a breath. "See, there is this girl I've just met at one of my seminars. She is amazing, I mean she knows all the works of Descartes and Hume and she has such an amazing theory of existence… and the way she delivers her arguments… oh my God… you should hear her. She is just perfect and…" Here Ziva lifted a finger just to stop the man's babbling.

"You need some advise how to approach this girl?"

"No." He looked at Ziva as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "Actually, I've got her number."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I don't know where to put it."

"Her number?"

"Yes. You see this is a very sensitive matter. I thought about putting it into my wallet but then I came to realize that it is one of the most likely places from where it can disappear. You know I'm always using it and all… Then I considered the breast pocket of my jacket but you see I'm not always wearing the same jacket so it's not a good place to put a phone number. This realization led me to the logical conclusion, using a very simple analogy, that I have to exclude all places that wouldn't be regular." At this point, Ziva began to realize that she had made a big mistake by engaging the man in any kind of conversation. "So, according to this theory, I can't put it into either of my pockets, I can't put it into my socks or my shoes or I can't slip it into the waistband of my trousers, though when I was a child I liked hiding things there. My mom used to call me 'my little peacock' because there was something sticking out from my waistband all the time." Here he chuckled, mostly to himself, finding that little anecdote very amusing and Ziva had to try very hard not to groan. "Anyway, I reached the conclusion that I need some permanent place. Of course my bag would be a logical choice but the risk of losing the number from there is almost as high as losing it from my pocket. So it will not work." The young man sighed in defeat but continued his line of thoughts, nonetheless. "Then my phone book occurred to me." Here Ziva sighed relieved. After all a phone book is the best place for a phone number. At least that was what she thought. Apparently the man thought otherwise. "But I never use my phone book so it is very unlikely that I will look for it there." Ziva sighed defeated, as the man just kept talking on about the different places one could put a phone number.

Faintly she could hear a door open behind her and when she discretely turned towards it, she could see an older man leave his apartment and walk up to them. A small smile appeared on her face as she recognized the man as Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the owner of the building. His name usually came up when Ari talked about his friends in New York and although he described the older man as a self-centered bastard who could annoy the hell even out of her mother who was the most patient creature on Earth, it was clear that her brother liked and respected him in a great deal.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Jimmy! Shut up!" The boy got silent in an instant and was blinking at the man with such a comical expression that Ziva couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

The man held out his hand toward the other man. "Well, come on!" gesturing that he wanted that piece of paper he was holding. The boy gave it to him without a word. "Your phone, too." When the man got both the phone and the paper, he quickly punched in the number and saved it, then tossed the phone back to the boy who could only catch it by pressing it to his chest to prevent it from falling on the floor. For a few moments he looked stunned but, when finally he managed to think over the events, a happy grin appeared on his face and he looked at the other man with sincere gratitude.

"Thank you, Sir." He beamed at the man who just rolled his eyes exasperatedly in return.

"Now you can introduce yourself to the lady."

"You are right, Sir."

"And don't call me sir."

"Sorry, S-. I mean, sorry." Then he turned to Ziva and, after pushing up his glasses up his nose, he offered his hand to the woman nervously. "Jimmy Palmer."

Ziva chuckled at his awkwardness, but then she accepted his outstretched hand and shook it with a warm smile.

"Ziva David. It's nice to meet you."

"Alright." The older man spoke up before they could get too friendly. "You can go now, Jimmy. I'm sure you have a book somewhere you haven't already read."

"Actually I have." Jimmy's whole face lit up with excitement. "I've just bought that book by Nietzsche…"

"Jimmy." The older man warned him with a stern look.

"Oh, right. I'm going now." He quickly made his way towards his apartment.

"Wow." Ziva turned to the man after Jimmy left, disbelief written all over her face. "That second 'b' in your name really is for bastard, yes?"

"Excuse me?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"You are Gibbs, right?"

"And how do you figure that?"

"Lucky guess, I think."

"Yeah, sure." He scoffed and despite looking quite annoyed with Ziva's attitude, he didn't make a move to leave the conversation. If anything, he seemed intrigued by the young woman in front of him.

"Besides, I have heard things." Ziva shrugged nonchalantly.

"Things, huh?"

"Let's just say that you are old enough and hard-assed enough to be Gibbs." Ziva gave him a sweet but very fake smile and watched with satisfaction as the man's eyebrow shot up in amusement.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, too." He smirked at her at last, then turned and began to walk away.

"You really are a bastard, you know that, right?" Ziva called after him. "You could have at least introduced yourself." The man stopped and turned back to her.

"Why? You already seem to know me and I already know your name, Ziva David." With that, he turned again and continued walking. "And I know that you're Ari's little sister."

"And how do you figure that?" Ziva shot back at the retreating form of the man.

"Well, you're young enough and gorgeous enough to be her…" Gibbs smirked as he walked. "Plus, you're a smartass."

"Jerk." Ziva muttered under her breath but Gibbs heard it nonetheless and laughed out loud.

"We have already established that… smartass." Gibbs was still laughing when he closed the door behind him.

Ziva remained standing there, slightly shaking her head in disbelief. But, if she wanted to be honest with herself, she was quite intrigued by the man.

Finally she turned to go out for a little while.

"When you give up chasing after Gibbs, I'm always available, darlin'." She heard Franks speak up under his straw hat. He hadn't moved an inch, though.

"_Oh, for God's sake!_" Ziva muttered in Hebrew and left without gracing him with a comment.

When she stepped onto the street, a little smile appeared on her face as she looked at the sign above Ari's bar. She quickly decided that she'd not wait for her brother to take her there.

She pushed the door to the bar open and stepped in, slowly taking in the spacious interior, which was created by transforming a couple of apartments and taking out a couple of walls. The upper part of the tall room was done up with a gallery that ran along the four walls, one of which was larger and covered a greater part of the room. Ziva could just assume from Ari's accounts that there was another bar up there, too. Right under that part, in the corner, there was the main bar that stood opposite to the entrance where Ziva was still standing.

"Hi! Can I help you?" The bartender smiled at Ziva welcomingly. She slowly made her way to the counter and sat down with her back to the rest of the bar.

"Hi! A jasmine tea, please." She smiled back at the tall man, who nodded and went to prepare the tea. Ziva watched for a while simply because she found him really nice. With his fair hair and warm blue eyes, he appeared to be one of the good guys. She slowly turned then, and continued observing the room. It was somewhat dark inside as the unique old lamps on the walls didn't give much light. However, she could see that the walls were covered with pictures and articles from old newspapers. The furniture was old, too, and Ziva noticed that the chairs around the tables weren't matching. The whole atmosphere of the place was warm and inviting, if not a little smoky and mystical, and the soft jazz music that played in the background just emphasized this. Ziva noticed a little stage in the far end of the bar but she couldn't pay much attention to it as somebody took the seat next to her.

"You new here?" Ziva heard that somebody asking. She turned towards the voice and looked at the man who was now sitting next to her. He was a tall, well-built man. Any woman would squeal in delight if a man like him had noticed her, but Ziva wasn't really in the mood for flirting. Not with him, anyway. Her encounter with Gibbs was still too fresh in her mind and she found the older man's reserved interest more attractive than that one's open inquiry.

"Yes." Ziva smiled at him, nonetheless. "Just visiting my brother in town."

"Welcome to New York then." The man gave her a warm smile. It was too warm for Ziva's liking and she squirmed a little under his forward gaze. She'd be damned, though, if she let that man make her feel uncomfortable so she held her ground smiling back at him. "Hey, Tim. Give me a coffee, please." He flagged the bartender, giving him only a fleeting glance, then he turned back to Ziva. "I'm Damon Werth."

"Ziva David."

"You're Ari's sister?" Ziva nodded. "I'll be damned. Hey, Tim." He looked at the other man who had just placed Ziva's tea and Damon's coffee in front of them. "She's Ari's little sister."

"Really? It's nice to meet you. Ari likes to talk about you."

"A lot." Damon added taking a sip from his coffee, checking her out appreciatively. "But I can see why." He was anything but subtle and Ziva could see the bartender roll his eyes before turning to her.

"My name is Timothy McGee. Just call me Tim."

"Ziva David." She introduced herself regarding Tim with furrowed brows. "You are the writer, yes? I read your book. It was very…"

"Familiar?" Damon supplied, not waiting for Ziva to finish her thought. "I bet you felt as if you had walked into the novel when you stepped through the gate." He laughed somewhat evilly at Tim who just rolled his eyes. It was obvious that he had already heard all of it a thousand times before. "Let's just hope that no corpse shows up in Ducky's store."

Damon was right, though, Ziva had to admit. Even she, who hadn't been in the building before and hadn't met the people living there, could recognize the various tenants in Tim's characters. But the poor guy looked so tired of the jokes that no doubt half of the building laughed about at his expense that she took pity on him.

"Well, I wanted to say interesting." Ziva turned to the frustrated Tim with a friendly smile. "I really liked it. The case was very tricky and your solution was really unexpected."

"Thank you, Ziva."

"Well, Ziva is right." If the man's evil smile was anything to go by, it seemed that Damon wouldn't let Tim off the hook just yet. "The plot was good enough but you should really work on your characterization. It was slightly off in some places."

"I do not know, Damon. I think that he nailed Dan Wreth's character perfectly." As she turned to face the man, Ziva was wearing the exact same kind of smile he had been giving the man behind the counter. "He was the perfect specimen of a condescending man with an ego larger than the Empire State Building."

"Oh, I can hear that you're right on topic." A young African American man appeared behind them and patted Damon on the back. "Damon just loves talking about himself." Tim chuckled at the expression that suddenly appeared on Damon's face and Ziva laughed out loud while she turned back towards the counter. "Oh, sorry, did I just ruin your chance with the lady here?" The stranger put quite a show on pretending to be considerate about that possibility, then he turned to Ziva. "Please, don't give up on him just because of me. He is a great guy. Just ask half of the population of New York." He looked sincere enough but his following words made Ziva raise an eyebrow at Demon, bemused. "The other half wouldn't know. They are the males."

"Well, Ron, I don't think that you should worry about that. Even Damon is not brave enough to ask Ari's sister out." Tim pointed out.

"Wow, you are Ari's sister?" Ziva nodded. "Good, you are safe then. Consider yourself lucky. I'm Ron Sacks."

"Ziva David."

"Well, I hope you'll have a great time here, Ziva." Ron told her as he took the seat on the other side of her.

"I can show you a great time." Damon noted matter-of-factly as he finished off his coffee. It was obvious, though, that he had come to realize that he stood no chance with the attractive woman sitting next to him.

That was the moment when her brother appeared at the door.

"Alright, guys. Stop drooling after my sister." Ari stepped up to the little group with Tony right beside him. "You two both have a beautiful little lady waiting for you and you, Damon…" Ari patted his back with a wide, cheeky grin. "My friend, she is way out of your league." Once again, the laughed that filled the bar was at Damon's expense who didn't find it funny at all.

"Come on, Princess. Let's make music!" Ari tugged Ziva off her seat then pulled her towards the stage. Tony and Ron followed suite while Damon just left feeling slightly dejected. Tim just shook his head at her friends' antics then went to turn off the music.

Ziva watched in childish excitement as Tony and Ari took their seats behind the piano and the drums, respectively, and Ron produced his bass from its case. They played a few accords just to check the tune.

"Alright, Sweet Cheeks. Grab the mike." Tony grinned at Ziva who gave him an incredulous look but took the microphone nonetheless.

"Today, we have to do without the sax because Leon has a match with the kids but he'll be here on Friday." Ari informed the band.

"What is on Friday?" Ziva asked her brother not really knowing what he was talking about.

"Why, we are playing here every Friday night." Ari replied matter-of-factly as he began to beat the rhythm of "Fly Me to the Moon". The other two men quickly joined the drums but Ziva just stood there looking at Ari with wide eyes. "You know, Zee, you don't have that mike in your hand because you look pretty with it. Come on, girl. Sing." Ziva shook her head with a little smile then sing she did. It seemed that she'd just got herself a program for Friday night.

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer in New York**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Zivacentric, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You are awesome! (And you can print this one. ;-))_

Chapter 3

Early the next morning Ziva was awakened by a loud noise that seemed to be echoing through the whole building. She cursed under her breath as she padded into the living room where Ari was already sitting with a mug of tea in hand reading the morning paper as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What the hell is that?" Ziva inquired, looking more annoyed than awake.

"It's just Abby on the third floor." Ari told her as he folded his paper. "Don't worry. She gets ready for work then it'll be silent again."

"Great." Ziva slumped down on the couch next to Ari, then looked at his tea with interest. "Do you have more of that?"

"It's in the kitchen."

Ziva stood up grumpily and went to the kitchen. Ari followed her with his gaze and smiled lovingly after her. His sister could behave quite childishly where early morning wake-up calls were concerned.

"Umm… Ari?" Ziva's uncertain voice reached Ari's ears. "Why is a mug of coffee sitting here?" Neither of them was the morning-coffee kind of person so that one mug of dark liquid provided an almost unsolvable mystery for Ziva's still-sleeping brain.

"That one is for Mike." Ari stated matter-of-factly and chuckled when Ziva reappeared with genuine confusion written all over her face.

"Mike?"

"Yes, Mike Franks. We saw him yesterday."

"And why did you make him coffee?"

"Well, I didn't hear him come home last night so most probably he will burst in any minute demanding coffee from his wife."

"Why would he come here demanding coffee from his wife?" It seemed that the case of the mysterious coffee was getting more and more confusing by the moment.

"You should ask him that, but apparently he mixes up the doors and ends up here."

"But he lives on the ground floor," Ziva pointed out, though she wasn't really sure about anything to do with Mike Franks anymore.

"Well, he doesn't have a wife, either." Ari shrugged.

"Oh." That man had serious problems, Ziva concluded at last with a frown.

A little later Ziva was in the kitchen doing the dishes, freshly out of the shower, hair still wet and in a causal outfit, when somebody burst into the apartment. She hardly had any time to react to the intrusion when Franks appeared in the kitchen totally focused on the mug of coffee that was sitting on the counter. In a daze, he reached for it and gulped it down in one go. Ziva couldn't help the disgusted frown that appeared on her face as the man drowned the cold liquid.

Too stunned to utter a word, Ziva just stood there looking at the man, who, after drinking the coffee, slammed the mug on the counter and now was standing in front of it leaning on his hands and with his head bowed.

"You ain't my wife." He stated finally, looking at Ziva.

"And you are not sober." Ziva deadpanned.

"You look familiar." He narrowed his and Ziva couldn't really decide whether he was trying to remember her or the light was bothering him because, no doubt, his head was pounding.

"You look like crap." Ziva noted matter-of-factly.

"You're rude, young lady."

"Well, I am certainly not the one bursting into others' apartment in the morning completely drunk… Sir."

"What the hell are you doin' here then?" Ziva could tell that Franks was getting confused and that made the corners of her mouth turn into a bemused smile.

"Doing the dishes?" Ziva offered and turned back towards the sink. For a moment there was silence in the kitchen.

"Good." Franks nodded in approval. "That's very good." Ziva almost sighed in relief when, from the corner of her eye, she could see the man turn and leave the kitchen but he stopped in the door and turned back to Ziva. "And don't forget to do the laundry, too, darlin'. I'm running out of boxers." With that he wobbled out of the room. Ziva's sigh of relief turned into a sigh of frustration.

By the time Ziva went out to the living room, Franks couldn't be seen anywhere, much to her relief. That man was just too arrogant and strange for her liking. It turned out that Ari had finally managed to convince him that his apartment was on the ground floor so he had left, but not without mumbling some chosen words under his breath, though.

After that little incident, which, Ari warned Ziva, would be quite frequent during her stay, they decided on taking a little walk in the neighborhood. Ziva was clearly excited about seeing more of New York and Ari watched amused as she practically bounced back to her room to get ready.

They had just made it down the stairs when a loud squeal demanded their attention. Ziva hardly had any time to find out what that squeal was or where it had come from when something threw itself at her, making her taking a few unsteady steps backwards. It turned out that the "thing" that attached itself to her for a couple of moments was in fact a woman. Still in the squeezing embrace of the stranger, a very apologetic looking Tim appeared in her line of vision and she could faintly hear Ari chuckle.

All Ziva could do when the other woman finally released her was to blink as she was too stunned to react in any other way. But it seemed that she wasn't expected to react because the other woman didn't give a chance for that.

"I'm so glad you are here." She beamed happily at Ziva like they were old time friends. Of course, Ziva didn't have the faintest idea who that black haired woman in the strange outfit was. "Ari has told us so many things about you and I'm sure that we'll have a lot of fun together. And of course with Kate. Have you met her? She is really awesome. She's a little crazy sometimes but who isn't? She even let me make her a tattoo. You want one, too? Don't worry, I make awesome tattoos. That's my job."

"Abby." _A tattoo?_ Ziva was still blinking when Tim stepped up to the hyperactive woman and, still sporting an apologetic look, spoke up while putting his hands on her hips. "Breath." Though his tone was gentle, the dark haired woman got silent at once.

"Abby?" Ziva looked at the woman. Remembering her early morning wake-up, she tried to be annoyed with her but she found she couldn't. If anything, Abby's chipper mood began to rub off on her. "You are the one who made that noi…" She could feel Ari nudge her a little. "…music."

"Yes," Abby answered enthusiastically and Tim rolled his eyes. "Did you like it? It was _Brain Matter._ I can give you the CD."

"Stop spreading your music, Abs." Gibbs stepped up to the little group with a mug of coffee in hand and a little smirk playing on his lips. "We hear enough of that as it is."

"Don't be so mean, Gibbs. And anyway, I gave you one, too."

"And I don't listen to it," He pointed out.

"Who knows? Maybe that secret bunker of yours is soundproof and you are blasting it out of your loudspeakers all day."

"Not likely."

"Good morning, Jethro." A dark haired woman appeared in the gateway and if she noticed the little commission gathering there, she didn't show any sign of it. Her eyes were fixed on Gibbs alone. Ziva narrowed her eyes, observing the woman. She could hear Abby mutter an "oh, not again" in Tim's direction and Ari chuckle slightly. "I was hoping to see you today." She continued with an all-too-flirty look and threw a dirty look in Abby's direction when the other woman uttered a remark. "One of the doors of my cupboard got stuck and I can't do anything to open it. Would you be so kind to take a look at it?" she asked with a sweet smile – Ziva could swear that she was batting her eyelashes – and stepped a little closer to the man. Ziva wondered for a moment whether the woman was really that irritating or if it was just her.

"I'll be up in the afternoon, Allison," Gibbs told her somewhat passively while taking a sip from his coffee. "Now, I have some things to do." With that, he continued his way towards the further end of the gateway where he opened a door and disappeared. With a smug smile, Ziva noted that while he all but ignored the woman's too warm smile, on his way to the door, he gave Ziva a little half smile.

When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she saw the woman giving her a warm smile, too… a very fake warm smile. She returned the sentiment while M. Allison Hart introduced herself.

Abby raised an amused eyebrow at the two women; Ari, though, seemed to sense that the atmosphere was getting tense so he spoke up trying to find a neutral subject.

"So…" he began awkwardly. "It seems that Gibbs is out of circulation for the time being. Trust the old man to get lost in his basement."

"What is he doing down there?" Ziva asked with curiosity.

"That is an age-old mystery," Tim informed her. "We can only guess."

"We have a bet going on," Abby told her bouncing in Tim's arms. "Wanna join? Tony runs it. I think the most popular guess is that he's building a bunker there in case an earthquake hit the city. I told Tony that it was a really bad idea to make him watch _Earthquake in New York_. But some people say that he works for the CIA and there is a secret office or something like that down there."

"Or that he is growing marijuana," Tim added.

"Or maybe he is just doing little jobs or what not down there," Allison supplied with a somewhat mocking smile. She apparently found it rather absurd that the others were thinking about that.

"The truth is that nobody knows for sure," Tim stated in a solemn tone.

"Not even you, right, Allison?" Abby turned to the other woman with a wicked grin. "Has he ever taken you down there?" Of course, she knew that Gibbs hadn't taken her down there. She doubted that even his three ex-wives had seen the mysterious basement.

"Well, that is none of your business, Abby. And now, if you'd excuse me." With that, she left.

"Huh, she is rude," Ziva noted as she looked at the woman's retreating form.

"Yeah, and she's a shrink, if you can imagine that." Abby informed her with a frown.

"A shrink?"

"A psychologist." Ari readily explained.

"She tells you so much nonsense that finally you feel that your brain has shrunk to the size of a tiny little pea." Abby elaborated and Ziva nodded in understanding. She quickly decided that she didn't like M. Allison Hart a bit, but not because she was a shrink…

* * *

A couple of days later, Ziva's happy laughter could be heard in the yard even before she stepped through the gate. She stopped in the gateway and bent forward to lean on her knees and try to steady her breath after running. Ari caught up with her and Ziva straightened up and beamed at him cheekily.

"You are getting slower, Ari." Ari just scoffed indignantly while wiping away the sweat from his forehead. "I bet you have not been out for a run in a long while."

"That's true," Ari confessed. "But I have excuse." Ziva just raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I have work to do. I'm a busy man."

"You must have a whole lot of work to do at seven in the morning."

"Actually I do have. I have a meeting in thirty minutes so I have to run. You'll be alright by yourself for the morning?"

"I'm a big girl, Ari." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Don't I know that?" Ari laughed as he made his way towards the stairs.

Ziva started after him but a strange feeling took over her and it made her stop. She felt like she was being watched and when she turned behind her, she realized that it was indeed the case. Gibbs was standing in front of his apartment, sipping his coffee, and his eyes were on her. She raised an eyebrow at him when he continued staring at her unashamedly but then a smile appeared on her face and she was just about to walk up to him when somebody bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear." Ziva turned towards the voice and found an old lady standing next to her. She was a small thin woman with beautiful silver hair and she was holding two large shopping bags in each of her hands.

"Nothing happened, Ma'am." Ziva gave the lady a warm smile then looked down at her bags. "May I help you, Ma'am? They look rather heavy."

"Oh, how nice of you, darling! Thank you!" Ziva gave her a polite smile then took her bags. "Where do you live?" She asked as they began to climb the stairs.

"On the fourth floor." For a while they continued in silence but then the old lady spoke up. "I'm Caroline Attkinson."

"Ziva David."

"Do you live here, Ziva? I can't remember you. However, it's true that my memory isn't the same anymore as it used to be."

"No, Ma'am. I am just visiting my brother, Ari."

"Oh, what a lovely family! He is a smart young man and always so polite. And you are such a charming young lady! How nice!"

"Thank you, Ma'am," Ziva said somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, please, don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel so old. Call me Caroline, my dear. Here we are." They stopped by her door.

"I can help taking them in," Ziva offered.

"Oh, no. You helped just enough. I'll manage from here. Thank you for your help, Ziva."

"I am glad I could help… Caroline. Have a nice day!"

"You, too, my dear, you too." The old lady squeezed Ziva's hand friendly then opened her door and stepped in.

Ziva turned to go with a smile on her face when a loud scream stopped her.

"Mark, you goddamned bastard." Ziva could hear the old lady's voice but she couldn't believe her ears. "Where the hell are you?" She was frozen to the spot.

She was still standing dumbfounded in front of the apartment listening to the nice old lady's not so nice outburst when Ducky approached her merrily.

"Ziva, my dear." He greeted her with a smile which turned into a little frown when Caroline's angry voice reached his ears. "Oh my goodness. She is at it again. I'm telling you, Ziva, it's rather difficult to decide who is crazier: that whacky grandson of hers or Caroline herself."

"She seemed to be such a nice old lady," Ziva told him still stunned.

"Looks can be deceiving, my dear." He said with all the wisdom of his years that Ziva found endearingly cute. "I had to experience this first hand." He frowned at the memory while he took Ziva's arm and began to walk with her down the stairs. "A couple of years ago I was ignorant enough to ask her out on a date. Unfortunately, I still have difficulties in persuading her that we are not meant to be together." Ziva had to chuckle at the old man's account of his love life. "But she is of the better kind. Try to avoid old Mrs. Richardson because you won't have the time to blink twice before the whole house would know about your sordid affair with a very rich and very married old man or about your secret child you bore when you were only seventeen and you had to give up for adoption or something similarly 'soap-opera'-ish events. But do not worry, my dear, this building is full of stories like that. They are fairly amusing, in fact. Well, except for that one where I secretly married Caroline. That is just plain scary. But anyway, I was hoping that you would grace me with your company today."

"I would be glad to, Ducky. Ari has some business to do in the morning so I am free as a bird."

"Wonderful."

"I just have to take a shower then I am all yours."

"Of course, my dear. Of course. I'll go and open the store."

They parted and Ziva walked up to the door of Ari's apartment. Before entering, though, she took a glance down to the yard. She didn't know why but she hoped to find Gibbs still standing there. He was gone, though, and she entered the apartment somewhat disappointed.

* * *

"Wow, you look stunning, Zee," Ari complimented his sister when she emerged from her room on Friday. "I'll have one hell of a hard time dealing with the guys tonight."

"Well, let me deal with them then." She gave him a sweet and innocent smile, which conveyed her message loud and clear, though. She loved her protective big brother very much but she was capable of looking after herself.

"You can't blame me for wanting to protect you, Ziva. Especially when you look so…" He gestured with his hands trying to find the proper word he could possibly use to describe his little sister without sounding twisted in any way.

"So what, Ari?" Ziva cocked an eyebrow amused.

"Well…" Ari stammered. None of the words that came into his mind were suitable to use in connection with one's sister. "You know so…" He gestured for a little longer. "…so hot." He mumbled at last awkwardly and Ziva laughed out loud. "What's so funny?"

"You, Ari." Ziva walked up to her brother and cupped his face with one hand. "I love you."

"Well, I love you, too, Zee." Ari smiled at her then kissed her forehead. "Let's go."

"So, is Jordan coming?" Ziva asked casually while making their way out of the apartment.

"Why would she come?"

"Geez, Ari. I thought you were better at this stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Courtship… just to use Ducky's expression."

"Well, I'm not even trying to court her."

"Apparently." Ziva agreed. "But, might I add, you do not even give her a chance to consider the possibility of it. You seem good at avoiding her, though. I have not even met her yet."

"If you continue like this, Zee, I won't even let you meet Jordan. The last thing I need is for you to embarrass me."

"Embarrass you? I do not embarrass you, Ari." She laughed merrily as they reached the ground floor. Her eyes lit up even more, though, when they fell on the dark figure of Gibbs. "Look at him, for example," She told her brother, not even bothering to lower her voice. What's more, she made her way towards the older man with mirth twinkling in her brown eyes. "That look is definitely not saying that I embarrass you."

Ari raised an eyebrow at his sister's clearly flirting tone, but he was grateful that the subject had changed.

"Ziva David." Gibbs greeted her and the look in his piercing blue eyes told her that he liked what he saw. His eyes slowly left hers and travelled down her body to rest a little on her black dress' V-shaped cleavage that showed just enough of her breasts to leave the man wondering. He, then, went even lower as an appreciative smirk appeared on his face at the sight of the black satin corset that accentuated her hips and let the rest of the dress fall just below her knees. He gave a final look to her stiletto heels then slowly lifted his gaze to meet her deep brown eyes that were made even deeper by the dark make-up she was wearing. Her hair was made up into a half-ponytail while the rest of it was straightened out and left to fall on her shoulders. On the previous occasions they had met, Ziva hadn't been wearing any make-up and she hadn't done much to organize her unruly curls. He found it endearing and her natural beauty enchanted him. Now, however, that she was looking at him from behind those mysterious dark eyelashes, he found her extremely sexy.

Ari cleared his throat awkwardly. He could almost see the air spark between his sister and Gibbs and it made him uneasy.

Gibbs' expression changed in an instant.

"Nice earrings," Gibbs noted in a tone that clearly suggested that he couldn't give a damn about those earrings. Ari rolled his eyes; it seemed that he wasn't the only one lacking any womanizing skills. But then again, in spite of his neutral expression and non-committal tone, the look in the older man's eyes was a deadly giveaway of his real thoughts… and it didn't make Ari feel any better, not one bit.

Ziva seemed unfazed, though, by Gibbs' manner… or lack thereof and gave the older man a dazzling smile which, Ari was sure, would have made every man fall on their knees in front of her sister… every man, except Gibbs. He just stood there, a little smirk appearing on his lips, seemingly all unaffected by Ziva's charm.

Like Ari, Ziva knew better, too. She held Gibbs' gaze confidently and not at all unsatisfied by his reaction.

"We are on our way to _The Backstage_. Do you want to join us?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head with a little smile. "Not today."

"That is a shame. I could have shown you a great time," Ziva cocked an eyebrow suggestively which made Gibbs' previous small smile form into a full-fledged grin. Ari took a deep breath.

"I don't doubt that but crowded places aren't my thing."

"Well, then…" Ziva stepped closer to Gibbs. "…it is a good thing that I can show you one hell of a great time in private, too."

This time Ari wasn't subtle at all to break up whatever was taking place between his two companions. It was just wrong seeing his little sister so obviously turned on, not to mention that if they were to stand there any longer, it would become painfully obvious that Gibbs was in a very similar state, no matter what he was showing on the outside.

"Alright, Zee, it's time to go. We are on stage in thirty minutes."

"You are right," Ziva answered not taking her eyes off of Gibbs. "We had better go then." With that, she slowly began to back away from Gibbs, letting her eyes roam over his body, and when her gaze returned to lock again with Gibbs', her brown eyes were twinkling at him clearly satisfied.

"Have a good night, Gibbs." She wore a wicked smirk as she finally turned away from him to make her way out of the building. Gibbs just shook his head, laughing. He was clearly impressed.

After giving Gibbs a not-at-all amused look, Ari followed his sister with a frown. He really shouldn't have witness that whole scene.

Thinking over the weird exchange that had just taken place between Ziva and Gibbs, Ari realized that he didn't have to worry about the guys in the bar. Ziva would never pay serious attention to any of them… she had her eyes on none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer in New York**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_As always, I begin with a huge 'thank you' to Zivacentric for her help. I will definitely find a way to send you those muffins, my friend! ;-)_

_Here we go!_

Chapter 4

The next couple of days flew by quickly for Ziva. While she tried to spend as much time with her brother as possible, she got to spend enough time with others as well to form good friendship with most of them. She even made some efforts to talk with Mike Franks. Of course, the rare moments where the man was actually sober were few and far between but after learning about his girlfriend, Jenny Shepherd and her sudden and tragic death, she saw him in a somewhat different light and wasn't that quick to judge him. However, it didn't make his morning visits less tiresome for Ziva.

But that wasn't the only thing that she had learnt about the tenants of the large building.

After spending a very enjoyable meal with the DiNozzos, she had to realize that contrary to the appearances, the couple lived in such a harmony that could only come with years and years of close friendship and, of course, sincere devotion to the other. And that was just the case with Tony and Kate. Ziva learnt that they had practically grown up together and got married right after high school. She could also see that her brother was very close to the couple. It made Ziva really happy to know that after her father all but disinherited Ari, he managed to build up such a good life. She could just wish to have that courage that her brother possessed.

As promised, Abby dragged her out as frequently as it was possible and Ziva found herself enjoying immensely the girls' nights out or in with Abby and Kate. She also had the opportunity to meet the mysterious owner of that phone number Jimmy had been so frantic about. Like Jimmy, Michelle Lee was a PhD student of Philosophy and like Jimmy, she seemed to be living in a completely different universe than other people. Ziva wondered during their very awkward meeting whether travelling between universes was indeed possible. Otherwise she couldn't guess how those two could possibly communicate with the outer world… or with each other.

She spent a lot of time with Ducky, too. It seemed that the old professor was an endless source of amusing anecdotes both from the lives of famous literary personages and his own life. Though Ziva secretly hoped that the more time she spent with her new friend, the sooner she could meet the woman who got Ari's attention, she immensely enjoyed the quiet mornings spend on the old couch of the store buried into an interesting book or listening to the old professor.

Her afternoon programs varied between spending some quality time with her brother, sightseeing or otherwise, and accepting the invitations of the others. That way, she had the opportunity to watch as Abby skillfully drew a beautiful firebird on the back of a customer and, though hardly but she managed to get out of getting a tattoo herself. She also discovered the not-so-fancy streets of Brooklyn with Kate who, as a photographer, was working on a project that tried to bring into focus the vulnerability and hopelessness of the lives of people living on the streets.

On other days, she spent a lot of time sitting in _The Backstage_ keeping Tim company on slow days. She found great delight in brainstorming with the young novelist and sharing her opinion on the different scenarios of his newest novel. She also proved to be a great ear when the young man was complaining about his always drawing-out wedding date with Abby simply because the two of them couldn't agree on whose apartment to move into.

Many a late afternoon were spent in the company of her brother's jazz band which accepted her in their little circle and she found herself enjoying the spotlight on every Friday. Early on she began to realize that the band owed a lot to Leon Vance's responsible presence because without the man Ziva couldn't imagine the practices not ending up in some childish banter or an even less serious prank war.

And of course, there was Gibbs. The man was the perfect definition of mystery. Although everybody liked to tell her just what a jerk the man was, the men acted respectfully in his company even when they were joking around. The women of the building were giving him the eye when they were sure he couldn't see them, and the single ones were openly drooling after him, which Ziva found not only humiliating but utterly annoying. As for herself, she was drawn to him like to no other man in her life. And it just made her already difficult situation even more so. She could see the potential in a possible relationship with the older man but to her dismay, it was simply impossible. Her father had made himself clear regarding his plans for her future and it definitely didn't involve an American guy with no connections whatsoever in the world of high finance. It didn't even involve her personal feelings; it was her father's plan and there was nothing left for her but to obey him. And that was why she was so excited about seeing her brother and spending a summer far away from her life and her tyrannical father… and she was planning to make use of her time as much as she could.

* * *

Ziva padded to the door to answer the insistent knocking in her PJs. Ari had just left to have a boys' night out with the others and she thought to curl up in bed with a book. When she opened the door, she stood face to face with an indignant and very impatient Abby.

"Come on, we have a situation," the Goth informed Ziva and without waiting for any kind of reaction, she grabbed her hand and began to drag her along the open corridor. "We have to do some crisis management."

"Abby, Abby, wait!" Ziva protested as she was pulled into the stairway and up to the third floor. Abby stopped abruptly and Ziva bumped into her.

"We have no time to waste, Ziva. We have to act quickly."

"Why is the hurry, Abby? And what happened?"

"I just saw Tony leave with the others," Abby began as she continued dragging Ziva again, now along the third floor. "And that's the perfect time to talk with Kate." With that she burst into an apartment.

"All right, Abby. But what are we doing in your apartment then?"

"Collecting ammunition." With that the Goth disappeared in her kitchen but quickly reappeared with quite a few packets of marshmallows and a huge grin on her face. She promptly dumped the sweets into Ziva's arms then went to her bedroom.

"What are you doing now?" Ziva called after her.

"Getting dressed."

"Are you serious? I am in my PJs and you are getting dressed?" Ziva was really confused but a smile appeared on her face when Abby emerged from her room in her PJs.

"Slumber party." Abby announced merrily then grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her out of the door.

"Hey Leon," Abby greeted the passing man in a cheerful voice while Ziva was occupied by keeping up with her friend and trying not to drop the marshmallows Abby trusted on her.

"Girls." Leon watched amused as the little commission passed then continued on his way.

This time it was Kate who answered the door in her PJs and gave a confused look when Abby brushed past her saying "perfect". Ziva just gave an apologetic look to the brunette as she was pulled into the apartment.

Abby wasted no time to make herself comfortable on the huge plush couch in the living room while Kate looked at Ziva questioningly. Ziva just shrugged awkwardly as she hung onto the marshmallows.

"Girls, I don't want to sound rude but it's really not a good time."

"But Kate, there is no such thing as 'not a good time'." Abby looked at her friend with a huge grin which faded somewhat when Kate's face remained impassive. "Come on, you can't refuse marshmallows now, can you?" She looked at her with big puppy eyes and Kate found herself unable to resist.

"All right." She sighed, rolling her eyes at Abby's antics then put a friendly hand on Ziva's shoulder and guided her towards the couch. "I'll go and get us some wine." With that, she went to the kitchen. "And don't even think about eating those without me." She shouted when she could hear the girls tearing up the packets.

After devouring an unbelievable amount of sweets and well into their second bottle of wine, the girls found themselves pleasantly relaxed and giggling like school girls about whatever happened to be the topic of their conversation.

"Alright, Kate! Out with it!" Abby looked at her unsuspecting friend, not forgetting about the real reason of their visit.

"With what?" Kate blinked at her, surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"With whatever is bothering you."

"Look, I…" Kate began trying to come up with something to tell the other two women but then she changed her mind. "I got fired today."

"I am sorry, Kate," Ziva told her while Abby just reached over her shoulders and pulled her into a half hug.

"Me too," Kate said in a low voice which made the others alert.

"Come on, Kate." Abby nudged her playfully. "That's not the end of the world and your boss was an asshole, anyway."

"I know, it's just…" She wiped away a couple of tears of frustration then looked up at her friends and gave them a weak smile. "Tony and I just talked about having a baby and now I really don't know if that is a good idea."

"Oh, Kate." Abby's face fell.

"Well, look on the bright side. You will have more time for the baby if it comes," Ziva pointed out.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?" Kate glanced at her gratefully. "But at the moment we really couldn't afford having any of us without a job. God, this is so unfair. Tony and I have worked since leaving high school. We worked through college, hell Tony worked ten hours a day so that we could get by. We still work our asses off and where are we? Nowhere." She burst out.

"Come on, Kate." Abby squeezed her a little tighter. "You'll find another job. You're an amazing photographer."

"You know, Kate…" Ziva left the armchair and settled down next to Kate on the couch, facing her. "…I believe that everything happens for a reason. If you lost your job then it is for the better, I am sure of it. Maybe it is really the time for that baby to come… maybe there is a better job waiting for you… I do not know but I do believe that everything will be all right."

"Thank you." Kate looked at Ziva with glistening eyes and Ziva noted with satisfaction that she looked more hopeful than before. "To both of you." Kate turned to Abby who didn't waste any time to pull her friend into a crushing hug. Soon after, Ziva found herself enveloped in the same hug and the three women once again laughed merrily.

"So Ziva, have you set your eyes on any of the gorgeous guys here in the building?" Kate finally changed the subject and laughed out when Ziva blushed a little.

"Oh, you so have," Abby said excitedly. "Do tell, girl!"

"Well, I have to admit that there are plenty of gorgeous men here."

"Of course there are," Abby added. "There is Timmy for example."

"Yes, but he is not available." Kate smiled at Abby who in returned grinned at her. "The same applies to Tony and you can't choose Ari, either," She pointed out. "But there is Damon Werth on the first floor." Ziva scoffed at that. That man was just beginning to understand the meaning of 'no'.

"Or Ron Sacks on the fourth floor," Abby supplied.

"Not bad," Kate concurred while Ziva just watched on in amusement. "But he has a fiancée, too."

"True. And what a cute couple they make!" Abby grinned. "What about Leon Vance?"

"Leon?" Kate frowned and Abby just shrugged.

"I think he's cute." Abby shrugged while stuffing a marshmallow into her mouth. A giggle escaped Ziva's lips.

"Maybe… in a way… but I don't think that he's Ziva's type."

"Right. So Ziva, who is your type?"

"Well… you left out Jimmy," Ziva tried to stall.

"Come on Ziva, everybody loves Jimmy but nobody would ever date him."

"You forget about Michelle," Kate noted, remembering the young Asian woman who attended the same university as Jimmy.

"Yes, but nobody would ever date Michelle, either."

"That's very true." Kate nodded in agreement then two pair of eyes turned to Ziva expectantly. Ziva sighed in defeat.

"Gibbs," Ziva admitted finally with a resigned sigh and watched as matching knowing smiles appeared on her friends' faces. "What?" She asked and reached for a marshmallow just to do something.

"Well, we just knew that you'd say that," Abby told her with a smug smile.

"How?"

"Let's say that as opposed to Jimmy, Gibbs is the one whom nobody likes but whom every woman wants to sleep with," Kate informed Ziva.

"And most of them did."

"You too?" Ziva asked stunned.

"Oh no." Kate laughed out merrily. "I'd been already married to Tony when we moved here. But I can't speak for Abby…" Both of them turned to the Goth expectantly.

"That would be a no," Abby told them then shrugged. "But it wasn't because of lack of interest. I remember the time when I moved here." A huge grin appeared on her face as she recalled the undoubtedly pleasant memories. "We flirted like hell but nothing came out of it at the end. I guess we just couldn't find the right time. One of us was always seeing someone. And most of the time it was Gibbs, I must add. He is a very busy man. He actually married three of his tenants… then he divorced them."

"Yeah, and he had a fling with Hollis, too. But I think it only lasted for a short while."

"Hollis?" Ziva asked back. "As in the annoying egocentric woman next door to Ari?"

"Yep. The very same." Abby nodded and Ziva frowned. What the hell did Gibbs see in that woman? "But she's nothing compared to Mallison."

"You know…" Kate spoke up as if something had just occurred to her. "I think Gibbs should definitely give in to Holly Snow. That would make an excellent record for him."

"You bet. That man has no taste in woman whatsoever," Abby said exasperatedly.

"I think you'd do good to him, Ziva." Kate turned to the Israeli woman.

"Oh I'm sure of it." Abby smiled at Ziva conspiringly. "He needs a woman who can stand him on his toes and those pathetic spinsters are clearly unable to do that."

"Yeah," Kate scoffed. "A woman kind of loses her charm if she is too easy to get. And those women all but open their legs for him." The look on her face was so serious that Abby laughed out loud.

"Oh, Kate, I love when that good little Catholic girl in you shows herself." Kate blushed at the comment and this time Ziva laughed with Abby.

"Anyway," Kate tried to ignore her embarrassment. "You're the first woman for whom he'd actually left his shell." Ziva abruptly stopped laughing and gave a confused look to the other woman.

"I do not understand," She stated and once again, Kate and Abby looked at each other knowingly.

"Honey," Kate reached out and squeezed Ziva's hand. "Nobody had ever managed to drag him out to _The Backstage_ and he was definitely there that Friday you'd been on stage for the first time."

As understanding downed on Ziva, she leant back on the couch and the others watched on amused as a smug smile appeared on the Israeli woman's face. Somehow both of them had a feeling that whatever slight chance the three other women had with Gibbs, it had just flown out of the window.

* * *

The next morning Ziva woke up with a new kind of determination. The previous night's conversation was revealing and now she was sure about what she wanted – she would spend her summer as enjoyable as she could. And she knew just how to achieve it.

She patiently waited for Ari to leave then she quickly got through with her morning routine and left the apartment. It was quiet in the building as most of the tenants had already left for the day so she could make her way without any interruption towards the door that led to the basement. She knew from different sources that Gibbs didn't like being disturbed down there but, aside from being curious about what was really down there, she knew that it was quite unlikely for them to be interrupted by others in the basement.

She carefully pushed the door open and slowly and carefully made her way down the stairs. Her breath got caught in her throat when the sight of a half finished boat got in front of her eyes.

She stood frozen to the spot watching in awe as Gibbs continued sanding his boat without showing any sign of noticing her. After a little while, though, her legs seemed to start moving on their own volition and she found herself slowly walking up to the boat. Gibbs stopped sanding and looked at her with an expression that was somewhere between surprise and annoyance. However, it was all lost on Ziva, whose whole focus was on the wooden structure standing in the middle of the room.

"She is so beautiful," Ziva whispered in awe as she slowly made her way to the body of the boat. "Strong…" She tentatively reached out with one hand. "…yet elegant." She ran her fingers on the wooden surface with shining eyes and suddenly Gibbs found himself mesmerized by the sight of her. Gone was his annoyance, and to his utmost surprise, he could feel something stir up within him. "She is so perfect with her symmetrical curves and smooth surface."

"Beautiful."

Ziva suddenly spun around surprised because she could hear Gibbs' husky voice right behind her. As she looked into his icy blue eyes, she realized that the man wasn't talking about the boat and it reminded her of her original reason of the visit. She returned Gibbs' appreciative gaze with clear satisfaction as a sexy smile appeared on her face.

"So, Gibbs, how are you planning on getting her out of here?" She asked the man whose blues eyes darkened by the sound of her throaty voice.

"Why would I want her out of here?" He asked back in that same husky voice he had addressed her for the first time and with an intense gaze as he took a step toward her. Ziva could feel her heart speed up at his innuendo.

"I do not know…" She began in a suggestive voice. "Maybe you want to sail her?" She took a step closer to him, too, joining in his game.

"Oh, no…" Gibbs chuckled slightly. "However tempting it is, I have to get to know her first. You can't rush things… you have to be considerate because she is precious. As you said, she is perfect."

"You are a surprising man, Gibbs." Ziva smiled up at him warmly. "You seem rough on the surface but inside… you are just an old-fashioned gentleman."

"Yeah, I can't help myself," Gibbs admitted with a chuckle and a slight shrug.

"I like it." Ziva whispered into his ear letting her mouth linger close to his skin just a little longer than it was necessary and when she pulled back and looked into Gibbs' eyes, her breath was taken away by his intense gaze. She was well aware of the effect she'd on him on Friday, but even back then she knew that he had been keeping himself in check, maybe because Ari was there, maybe because of another reason; he didn't want to give in back then. The present was a completely other thing, though, and Ziva found herself almost giddy at the thought of Gibbs losing control.

"That's good because I like you," Gibbs managed to croak.

"And you always say what you think, yes?" She was fairly satisfied with that turn of the events.

"Again, can't help myself." He shrugged.

For several long moments Ziva was regarding Gibbs with an expression that made it clear for him that she was considering what she had just heard. She was thinking whether he was worth her attention. Of course, she had already decided on that, but a woman can never give a man the satisfaction of knowing that she was actually dying to be with him.

"So, Jethro," Ziva spoke up finally with a smile. "Are you going to show me how to do this thing?" She asked imitating the movement of sanding and the smile that appeared on his face made Ziva weak in the knees.

"Come here." Gibbs signaled for her to step in front of him and when she was standing with her back to him, he reached in front of her and placed a sander in her hands and put his hands on hers. Ziva smiled when she could hear him gasp as she pressed herself up against him and a full-fledged grin appeared on her face as she could feel the clear sign of his interest towards her.

"Something you like, Ziva?" Gibbs murmured into her ear as they began the rhythmic movement of sanding.

"Oh, yes," Ziva admitted unashamedly moving her hips ever so slightly with every move they made.

It didn't take long for her to find her back pressed up against the boat and Gibbs pressed up against her front, his lips sealed on hers in a kiss that rendered Ziva breathless. There were no more words spoken for a very long time after that as their communication was narrowed down to meaningful touches and expressive sounds. And that was all they needed.

"I was wrong," Ziva stated matter-of-factly as she was lying on the basement floor wrapped up in Gibbs' arms and an old blanket.

"Wrong?"

"You are no gentleman."

"And you are not a shy virgin, either," Gibbs chuckled.

"I never claimed to be one," Ziva stated indignantly. "Not like you."

"It's quite difficult to play the gentleman when you go all Lady Chatterley on me and seduce me in a sly manner."

"I wasn't complaining," Ziva told him while pulling herself up a little and leaning on her elbow. "Although I do like a gentleman, I am frankly happy that you did not waste your time. Of that we do not have much."

"Yes. You're leaving in September." Gibbs sighed deeply.

"Look, Jethro, I…" He gently pulled her down to silence her with a kiss.

"You don't have to say anything, Ziva. You have to go back to Israel and I… I can't give you more than these couple of weeks."

"Well, then…" Ziva smiled down at her new lover affectionately. "We will just have to make the best of our time." And both of them were intent on doing just that.

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer in New York**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Thanks for Zivacentric for her help! :-) All the mistakes are mine._

Chapter 5

Curled up on the couch, Ziva was sitting in Ducky's store with a book in hand, chuckling to herself as she read on. She'd just turned the page when she could hear the door open. At the moment, she was alone in the store because Ducky had a thing or two to take care of, so she laid the book on her crossed legs and looked up at the woman who had just entered.

The woman had just opened her mouth, presumably to greet the sales clerk, but then she stopped and looked surprised.

"Hi," she greeted Ziva finally when her eyes rested on the Israeli woman.

"Hey." Ziva gave her a smile. "Can I help you?"

The woman still looked surprised and, once again, she ran her eyes around the store, looking for something… or someone.

"I'm looking for Professor Mallard," she told her finally, a little uncertain smile was playing on her lips.

"Oh." Ziva's eyes suddenly lit up as she began to understand the situation. "He has just stepped out for a little but I am certain that he will be back shortly." She put her book on the coffee table and stood up to introduce herself to the woman. "I am Ziva David." She offered her hand.

"Jordan Hampton." Ziva could have jumped in delight at finally meeting the woman but she restrained herself from that and instead gave her a warm smile.

"I am so happy to meet you at last."

"At last?" Jordan frowned, taken aback by that unexpected remark.

"Yes," Ziva stated merrily, completely unfazed by the strangeness of the situation. "I have heard a lot about you and I was really hoping to meet you while I am here."

"Heard about me? Well, the Professor likes to talk." Jordan smiled nervously.

"He does but he is not the one who likes to talk about you." Jordan gave her a funny look. "My brother, Ari," Ziva clarified and was clearly satisfied when the mention of her brother's name made the other woman blush ever so slightly.

"You're Ari's sister," Jordan stated the obvious, still dumbfounded.

"Yes. Shall we sit down?" Jordan nodded and together they made their way to the inner part of the store.

After they had taken their seats on the couch, a little time was spent in awkward silence, at least on the part of Jordan. She could distinctly feel the younger woman's eyes on her while she desperately tried to come up with something to say to the stranger who was so excited about meeting her.

Ziva, on the other hand, used that silence to study the woman sitting next to her. At first sight, she looked nice enough. She was tall with dark hair and big baby blue eyes which made her expression open and trusting. Ziva quickly decided that she liked the woman.

At last Jordan's eyes rested on the coffee table and a small smile appeared on her face.

"That's an unusual choice for reading." Jordan took Ziva's book in her hand. "_She Stoops to Conquer_." She looked up at Ziva with obvious wonder. "But a delightful one, I must add. When I teach an introductory seminar of the 18th century English drama, I like to give it as home reading."

"That is one of my favorites. I can never get bored with it," Ziva offered eagerly. "I wish I could see it on the stage as well."

"I remember when I was a second or third year student under Ducky, we put that same play on stage."

"Which role did you play?" Ziva inquired curiously, pulling her legs under her as she took a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Miss Neville." And somehow Ziva could just see that. A meek, obedient creature who, however, had the guts – and the wit – to stand up for something she wanted.

"Well, trying to elope with your sweetheart is quite adventurous," she offered with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I have to agree with that, however, I'm glad that I'm not in a situation where I have to resort to that," Jordan laughed as she leant back, her posture relaxing.

"Why? Everybody needs a little excitement."

"Well, on my part, I'd be fairly happy with a simple, uncomplicated relationship." Ziva almost added that her brother would be happy with that kind of relationship, too, but she decided on not going there just yet.

"So, Ducky was your teacher?" She opted for a change of topic. "It must have been a great experience."

"Well, I ended up taking over his department so I'd say that he indeed made a great impression on me." They laughed at that. The old professor was an amazing man. "So… You are from Israel then?" Jordan decided to take the initiative this time. Ziva nodded. "That's a long way from here."

"It is," Ziva concurred and her previously carefree expression turned into a sad one. "But I missed Ari and I do not think that I will have any time for a visit in the future so… here I am."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic if you don't mind me saying so."

"No. Not at all," Ziva chuckled bitterly, thinking about the ultimatum her father had given her before she left Israel for the summer. "That is the truth after all."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too," Ziva gave Jordan a warm smile. "But let's talk about something else."

Some time later, Ducky found the two women curled up on the couch giggling like two school girls. He joined them for a little while, but then Ziva had to leave.

"It was really nice to meet you, Jordan."

"That's very true, Ziva. I hope we see each other again before you leave for Israel."

"Me too," Ziva agreed and her eyes lit up as an idea came to her mind. "You know what? You should have dinner with us tonight." Ziva offered and smiled as she saw Jordan's modest hesitation.

"I don't know, Ziva. I don't want to impose on you… or Ari."

"Do not even think about it. I would really like to have you for dinner and as for Ari, I am sure that he would be happy to see you," Ziva told her with a somewhat sly smile which went unnoticed by the other woman, but didn't escaped Ducky's attention. He threw an amused look at Ziva, certain that the young woman had something in mind for her brother and Jordan.

"You should go, dear," he tried to nudge Jordan a little, for which Ziva was really grateful. "You deserve a little downtime."

"All right then," Jordan finally agreed. "Thank you for the invitation, Ziva."

"You are most certainly welcome," Ziva all but beamed at the other woman. "Let's say seven tonight?"

"That's all right with me."

"Good. Then I will see you later. Goodbye, Ducky."

Hardly had she stepped out of the store when she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Speak away, Ziva!" She could hear the always chipper voice of Abby.

"Hi, Abby. I need a favor."

* * *

Early in the afternoon, Ziva joined Gibbs while he was tending to the little jobs around the building. He was currently working on the insulation of the windows of one of the apartments on the fourth floor, while Ziva was sitting on the floor leaning against the railing as she watched Gibbs.

During that short time they had spent together, she had come to realize that the man wasn't a mystery at all. He was just reserved. His tendency to keep to himself made him stand apart from the rest of the tenants but, by all means, he wasn't arrogant... at least not in private. And as for the accusations of him being a jerk, it turned out to be his coping mechanism when it came to social conduct. It was an easy enough way to keep people at arm's length.

But not Ziva. Ziva'd gotten to know the real Gibbs. Well, of course, it didn't mean that they had given up throwing snarky comments at each other. After all, that was one of the reasons that Ziva found herself attracted to the man in the first place, his snarky wit. It happened, however, that they left all pretence behind and talked like they hardly talked to anyone else. And Ziva treasured those moments and it made her heart ache because however good it was, their relationship wasn't to last. But yet, at the moment she was happy and for her that was what mattered.

With a content sigh, Ziva turned her attention back to the program leaflet in her hand.

"Look at that. Diana Krall is singing in Madison Square Garden. I shall ask Ari to take me."

"I'll take you," Gibbs blurted out without thinking and Ziva shot up her head to look at him in surprise. From her position on the floor she couldn't see the frown on Gibbs' face.

"Excuse me?" she asked back.

"I just suggested that I'd take you." Turning to face her, Gibbs repeated awkwardly even though he knew that it was a bad idea. "You know… you and me… spending some time together… outside my bed and this building…"

"Are you asking me on a date, Jethro?" Ziva raised an eyebrow, amused.

"A date?" Gibbs sounded incredulous as he gave her a snort and Ziva couldn't really decide whether to be relieved or disappointed. "Of course not." He shrugged as he turned back to his work. Ziva finally decided on feeling disappointed as Gibbs didn't show any indication of continuing the conversation.

"I like the sound of it," she told him tentatively. "I mean spending some time together… as two friends." Friends. It somehow sounded right for Ziva. They were lovers; that one was true. But, without saying so, both of them agreed on keeping that thing between them just like that… between them. Ziva didn't really know what Gibbs' reason was for keeping their relationship a secret but she was grateful for it. She knew how their agreement could appear from the outside and the last thing she wanted for Gibbs was to get into trouble with the others, and especially with Ari. So, that arrangement effectively had them sneaking around if they wanted to spend time with each other. And now that she said the word 'friends' aloud, she found it really appealing. It gave them the perfect excuse without having to lie to the others.

Gibbs, once again, abandoned his work, to turn to her and gave her a half smile as Ziva was waiting anxiously for a reply. He didn't say a word, though, just nodded at her. But it was enough for a huge grin to appear on her face and Gibbs smiled to himself as he resumed working on the window.

Ziva leant back against the railing with that same grin, watching the man working. She felt excited like a teenager who had just been asked on a date. Of course, she hadn't been asked on a date because both of them knew that dating wasn't part of the deal. They weren't anywhere near serious after all. They were just two friends, having a good time while they had the opportunity and a date would definitely just make things complicated.

Neither of them wanted complications.

* * *

"You look too smug for your own good, Zee," Ari stated as he took in Ziva's annoyingly satisfied grin that hadn't left her face ever since she came home informing him about Jordan's visit. "You know that I won't marry her right away just because you invited her for dinner."

"Who said anything about marriage, Ari?" Ziva looked at him innocently while she crouched down to peek into the oven. "It is enough for me if she stays the night." She winked at him suggestively and Ari's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Ziva!" He exclaimed totally scandalized. Had his little sister really just suggested what he thought she had suggested?

"Come on, Ari. Don't be such a prude. You want it, I know. And she wants it, too."

"Even if it's so, I won't jump her even before I would have taken her out on a date. And most definitely not when you are here." At that, Ziva just gave him a knowing smile which made Ari narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"All right, everything is ready." Ziva beamed up at her brother. "Go and get changed, I will set the table." She all but pushed Ari out of the kitchen.

By the time Ari emerged from his room in a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt, Ziva had set the table but she was still wearing her cargoes and tank top. As soon as she saw Ari, she ran up to him and stood in front of him, making him turn his back on the table. For a little while, she was just standing there, smiling at her brother sweetly.

"Aren't you changing, Zee?" Ari asked after the silence began to get absurd. _What was she waiting for?_

"I am," Ziva stated but didn't make any move. Ari raised an eyebrow. Something was up with his sister, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Suddenly Ziva's ringing phone broke the silence. _Did she seem relieved?_ Ari wondered for a fleeting moment.

"Hey, Abby," Ziva answered her phone all too eagerly and Ari watched as a deep frown appeared on her face then morphed into a wide-eyed realization which almost seemed staged. "Oh my God, Abby. I totally forgot about that. Look, I cannot make it today. Maybe another time?" Ziva listened intently as, no doubt, Abby was babbling away. "Are you sure about that?" A little silence followed that question, then a deep sigh from Ziva. Ari began to suspect that the evening wouldn't turn out as it was planned. "All right. See you in five." She closed the phone and looked at Ari with well-practiced guilt. "It was Abby. I completely forgot about that concert she wanted to take me and they are on stage for the last time tonight."

"But Zee, you can't leave me here like that. You're the one who invited Jordan."

"Do not worry about it, Ari. I am sure you will have a great time," she told him as she hastily collected her things. "Plus, you do not have to worry about me being in the next room." There was a wicked grin on her face as she quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Ari watched in shock as Ziva hurried out of the apartment and only after the door was shut, did he turn and took a look at the set table. Something was wrong with that picture and he quickly realized that the table was set only for two. He sighed.

Ziva quickly made her way to Abby, who was already standing in her door.

"Wow, Abby. You look amazing," Ziva exclaimed as she saw her friend wearing an elegant black dress.

"Well, thank you. So, how did Ari take the news?"

"Not so well, I am afraid. I think he is genuinely scared. God, I hope he will not screw this up."

"Have a little faith in him, Ziva."

"Normally I would but we are talking about Ari and a woman here." Ziva rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It always meant that something gets screwed up."

"Well, let's hope that today nothing's going to get screwed up then. As for screwing…" Abby trailed off, grinning at her and Ziva laughed out loud heartily.

"Look, somebody is looking dashing today," Ziva exclaimed as she took sight of Tim approaching dressed in a suit. "Big night, Abby?"

"Very."

"Ladies," Tim greeted them smiling.

"Tim," Ziva put an arm on his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Have fun, you two," she told them then began to walk towards the stairway.

"Hey, Ziva," Abby called after her. "What are you gonna do?"

"I am sure I can come up with something." With that, she sneaked down the stairs. She had a definite destination in mind. She stopped short in her tracks, though, when she caught sight of Gibbs standing in his door with Hollis Mann. She waited patiently in the shadows as Gibbs finally got rid of the woman. She greeted Hollis in a friendly manner as she walked past, then started towards Gibbs, who had caught sight of her, and was waiting for her.

"What a surprise," he spoke up. "Don't you have a guest to entertain?"

"Well, I trust that Ari will be able to entertain Jordan just fine without me being in the way," she told him as she brushed past him into his apartment. "And anyway…" She turned to him with a suggestive smile. "I want to be entertained."

"Oh, yeah?" he closed the remaining distance between them and sneaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Of course," Ziva all but purred but then her expression changed and she pulled away a little. "But let me throw up first. What was that woman doing here?"

"Let's forget about her." Gibbs gave her a smile then buried his face into the crook of her neck and began kissing her. "You ate?"

"No. I just sneaked out."

"Oh, right. Let's order in then."

"Well, I had something else on my mind when I came here. Remember?" Ziva cocked an eyebrow.

"Other than throwing up?" He joked and Ziva poked him in the ribs. "Alright, alright… let me entertain you then."

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer in New York**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Thank you for your help, my friend! You rock! :-D_

Chapter 6

Ziva groaned into her pillow as something woke her up then pulled the covers over her head. There was no way that it was already morning, she told herself. Then just to make sure, she opened an eye to look at the clock. Since she'd begun to spend most of the nights at Gibbs', she had to get up early just to be able to sneak back into Ari's apartment without him noticing; but this morning it was still very early. There was nothing she wanted more than to snuggle up to Gibbs and go back to sleep but she realized that her lover had already left the bed. That realization made her sit up and, after a little self-persuasion, she left the bed and made her way to the kitchen. She could smell freshly made coffee.

She was still so sleepy that she could hardly keep her eyes open but reaching the kitchen, she spotted the man standing in front of the counter – with his back to her – in his boxers and T-shirt. Silently, she padded up to him and began to sneak her arms around his waist but suddenly the man jumped at the contact, his hand releasing the mug he was holding, which then made a loud contact with the counter spilling all the dark liquid. Meanwhile Ziva pulled back her hands in total shock and stepped back with wide eyes, completely awake.

"What the hell!" the man exclaimed, turning around and looking at a shell-shocked Ziva in a similar manner.

"Hey, Tobias," Gibbs walked into the kitchen fresh out of shower. "Nice you popped in. Always good to know that you really feel at home here," Gibbs smirked, taking in the other man's appearance. "At least you made coffee."

There was no reaction whatsoever from the other two occupants of the kitchen. They were just staring at each other, one looking more and more amused by the second and the other still trying to process the events. Gibbs raised a questioning eyebrow then looked between his friend and lover suspiciously.

"You look like as if you just kissed," he stated, amused, but when no response came from either of them, he sighed exasperatedly and looked at Tobias. "Come on, Tobias. I thought we agreed the last time: no more pulling the "stealing-my-girl" stunt on me."

That statement did the trick with Ziva, who snapped her head in his direction upon hearing the "steal-my-girl" part of the statement. It seemed, though, that it didn't register with Gibbs.

"Oh, you can rest assured that after the last time, I'd not be stupid enough to trust your choice," the man snorted. "And anyway, she was the one who came on to me." Seeing Gibbs clearly not amused look, he quickly took up a defensive stance which only earned him a very similar look from the young woman, too.

"I did not kiss him." Ziva finally found her voice which sounded very indignant. "And who are you anyway?" She turned to the stranger.

Tobias raised an eyebrow amused at the tone Ziva was using and it was Gibbs who answered.

"Ziva, this is an old friend of mine, Tobias Fornell. Tobias, this is Ziva David."

"Nice to meet you, Ziva," Fornell nodded at her with a friendly smile while Ziva just stood considering him suspiciously. "Next time, though, a little warning would be good before you hug me." His tone was clearly playful and totally for the benefit of Gibbs, but it was too early for Ziva to play along. She settled for a roll of her eyes and a not-too-friendly "whatever".

"Alright," Gibbs walked up to Ziva and put a pacifying kiss on her temple. "Why don't you go and take a shower while I make you a tea?" Ziva just nodded and after giving him a light kiss on his lips, she walked out, hearing Gibbs addressing the other man. "And what are you waiting for, Tobias? Clean up the mess you made!"

"Who do you think I am? Your wife?"

"Considering that you married all of my exes, you're close enough." Ziva could just hear his evil smirk in his voice.

"I won't even grace that com…"

Ziva chuckled to herself as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

After the shower, she emerged from the bathroom in a much better mood and while sipping her tea, she could actually hold a normal conversation with the men. It turned out that Fornell was very likely to show up in Gibbs' apartment without any warning and at any time of the day. He considered it just fair after Gibbs had failed to warn him about the risks he was taking by marrying his respective wives. Of course, Gibbs was adamant on claiming that he had called him an idiot every single time his friend decided to make a move on Gibbs' exes.

The two men were quite entertaining, in a weird and annoying kind of way, in Ziva's opinion and during breakfast she didn't even realized how the time had passed. Only after Abby's usual morning music could be heard throughout the building, did Ziva jump up from the table and make a hasty exit in order to quickly make her way up to Ari's apartment.

Silently, she closed the door behind her, hoping that Ari was still in bed. As she listened by the door, though, she could hear noises coming from the kitchen. She sighed but didn't give up on sneaking into her room unnoticed. She stopped short by the kitchen door, though, when it wasn't Ari's form she caught sight of, but a woman's clad only in a man's shirt. A huge grin appeared on her face as she continued her way to the bedroom then quickly changed back to her PJs and left the room.

"Good morning, Jordan." She walked into the kitchen as if it would be the most natural thing on Earth that she found the other woman there.

Truth was that she hadn't even known that Ari and Jordan had gotten that serious over the course of that few days that had passed since the infamous dinner invitation. A little wicked part of her suspected that it would take months for her brother just to get to second base. But she was thrilled, nonetheless.

"Ziva," Jordan turned to her. She seemed somewhat embarrassed but a little knowing smile was playing on her lips as she offered a mug of tea to the younger woman. Ziva took it with a grateful smile.

"I didn't know that you had spent the night," she told her over her mug.

"I'm sure that's because you spent the night somewhere else." Jordan's little knowing smile grew into a real grin while Ziva looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "So how long have you been sneaking in in the mornings?"

"I…" Ziva stammered, fixing her eyes on the steaming mug. "Well…" Now she was the one looking genuinely embarrassed as she was squirming under Jordan's inquisitive gaze. "A couple of weeks?" She looked up at Jordan. "Does Ari know?"

"No," Jordan shook her head chuckling. "He thought you were in your room, reading. Actually he was quite funny looking all awkward while… you know…" Ziva laughed out.

"I bet he was," she agreed. "He went all red just by me suggesting that you stay the night when I invited you for dinner."

"He's a good man," Jordan stated with an expression that suggested that it wasn't just her brother who was head over heels. But then her expression turned serious as she looked at Ziva. "As for that dinner…"

"Look, I am sorry for the way I left. I just…"

"No, don't be sorry." Jordan interrupted Ziva. "If anything, I have to thank you for pushing us into the right direction. If it wasn't for you, I'm sure we'd still be exchanging awkward smiles at the Professor's store."

"Oh," Ziva looked a little stunned but got over it quickly. "In that case, you are most welcome." She practically beamed at the other woman.

After their little chat in the kitchen, Jordan went back to Ari. Ziva decided on giving the two lovebirds a little privacy and after changing into something casual, she left for _The Backstage_ to spend a little time with Tim and whoever happened to be there.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Ziva groaned to herself as she stood in the open corridor. She just wanted to enjoy a mug of tea in the sun while it was still shining into the yard, but now it didn't seem such a good idea anymore. From her spot she had a clear view of Holly Snow's kitchen… and everything that was happening in it. "You have to be kidding."

"No. I'm totally serious… as always." Ziva turned towards the voice, finding herself face to face with Abby who looked anything but serious with that wide grin she was currently sporting.

"Hi, Abby," Ziva greeted the other woman then turned back to take a closer look at the events that were unfolding in Holly Snow's kitchen where the woman seemed to be chatting happily with Gibbs while the man was working on something.

"What's up with you, girl?" Abby leant against the railing with her waist, facing the opposite direction than Ziva. "You seem…"

"Nauseous?" Ziva supplied and Abby just shrugged. "Look at that, Abby. One would think that a woman has more self-respect than that."

"Ooooh," Abby's grin got even wider as she turned and realized what Ziva had been talking about. "You know that woman has some serious plumbing problems," she declared with a cheeky grin and Ziva couldn't help the disgusted frown that appeared on her face.

"And some serious clothing problems as I can see," she added wryly, referring to Holly's attire which consisted only of a white tank top and a pair of denim shorts – a pair of very short denim shorts. Ziva watched on with narrowed eyes as Holly, sitting on the kitchen counter, leant forward just enough to give Gibbs a fairly good look at her assets. Next to Ziva, Abby grinned.

"You're jealous," she stated and Ziva's head snapped into her direction.

"I am not," she declared with all of her conviction but Abby didn't leave it at that. _Of course_, Ziva scoffed to herself while turning back to the apartment in front of them. "Why would I be jealous of that woman?" She was gesturing towards the woman, who was now making sure to show off as much of her legs as possible.

"Because we've already established that you're interested in our gorgeous landlord," Abby beamed at her knowingly. Ziva groaned.

"Well, that does not necessarily mean that I am jealous," she pointed out.

"And it definitely doesn't mean that you are not jealous," Abby countered then narrowed her eyes as she regarded her friend. "Is there anything I should know about, Ziva?"

Ziva's eyes widened but she quickly managed to school her featured and adapted a genuinely shocked expression.

"Abby!" she exclaimed.

"I had to ask it, Ziva," Abby shrugged. "You're either jealous as hell because that woman tries to monopolize Gibbs' attention or you're not, and that scenario would lead to only one logical conclusion as it'd mean that you're not worried about Gibbs' attention because you alre…"

"Do not go there, Abby." Ziva lifted a finger in warning, not wanting to go there herself. Truth was that she was jealous as hell; Abby was right. But she also had to admit that she had no right to feel that way. Fortunately her thoughts were interrupted as Abby suddenly leant over the railing gesturing animatedly.

"Hey… Kate…" Abby was waving with her hands trying to get the other woman's attention without being very obvious. The only problem with that was that Kate was in a deep conversation with Tony… or, more precisely, in a heated argument. But Abby didn't give up and finally Kate looked up at them.

"Quickly, Kate," she urged the other woman. "You don't want to miss the best part." This did the trick and, forgetting about her argument with Tony, she quickly made her way up to the second floor. Ziva raised an eyebrow at that and it went even further when Kate joined them with an eager expression.

"What did I miss?" Kate asked as she looked over to Holly's apartment. "I hope the water-sprinkling part is not over yet."

"Oh, no," Abby laughed up. "You're just in time."

"Wait," Ziva spoke up finally. "Is this a regular occurrence?"

"It's staged like a play and works with clockwork precision," Kate explained while keeping her eyes on the apartment.

"And the best part is that it never gets boring," Abby added. "Look!" And sure enough, the tap in Holly's kitchen began to sprinkle water all over the kitchen… and all over her white tank top.

"You are just kidding me, yes?" Ziva groaned while the other two women were laughing whole-heartedly.

"Psst… Girls?" Tony appeared in the doorway of the staircase. "If the show's over, we're heading to _The Backstage_ with the guys, you can join us."

"Wait for us!" Kate turned to her husband. "We're over the climax anyway. Are you coming, girls?" She turned to the others but their answer was interrupted by Tony who all but sprinted up to them and looked over into Holly's kitchen where, after pretending to be very embarrassed with the situation, the woman left to change.

"I missed the wet T-shirt contest? Damn." Kate threw a disapproving look at her husband who was pouting like a child but quickly changed his expression. "Not that I'm interested… or anything…"

"Uhm… Guys?" Ziva spoke up. "I think Gibbs has just noticed us." And true enough, the man was looking at the little group, clearly annoyed. Ziva lowered her gaze, embarrassed that she had been caught and Tony also looked quite chastised, though in his case it was more due to his wife's previous look then Gibbs' infamous stare. The other two women, on the other hand, quickly adopted a sweet smile and waved over at him, then turned and all but pushed the other two towards the staircase, giggling madly.

"So," Abby spoke up in a chatty tone and addressed the couple walking in front of her and Ziva. "What were you two arguing about this time?"

"Nothing," the DiNozzos answered in unison.

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer in New York**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Chapter 7

Summer was nearing to its end. It could be felt in the air as it got cooler and cooler by every passing day and though it was still summer, the early morning sun and the longer nights made sure to remind everyone of the ever-encroaching autumn.

It made Ziva wary and she often found herself wondering about the future. Ari noticed her uncharacteristically melancholy mood but he really didn't know what to do about it. They hadn't talked about the reasons behind Ziva's extended stay in the States so far but he knew all too well that the expectations to which their father held his sister – both of his sisters – were ones that were difficult to live up to, at least for Ziva. She was so much like Ari himself – so much like their father. They were strong and steadfast and never gave up without a fight.

And that was the problem; that was their father's problem with them. Unlike his wife and younger daughter, Ziva and Ari were not so easy to mold into something they were not. That was why he wondered why Ziva was so reluctant to make up her mind and stay with him. He had a sinking feeling, though, that he already knew the answer to that.

"So, how's dad?" Finally, one day he brought up the topic they had carefully avoided for a long time. He wanted to hear everything he had already suspected, from her mouth. He wanted to look into her eyes as she told him that she had given up.

Ziva just gave him a rueful chuckle.

"He is playing the proud grandfather to Tali's children and does not fail to mention at every opportunity what is expected from me," she informed him with a nonchalant shrug which conveyed more hurt and self-reproach than indifference. And Ari was sure that he could detect some resignation as well and that made a shiver run down his spine. "Actually, he usually mentions you, too, then," she added with a smile which was undoubtedly meant to break her depressing mood that had quickly crept on them.

"I bet he does." Ari joined in the humorless chuckling. "His only son, the apple of his eye, who would have inherited his business but went rouge and now runs a filthy bar in America and only God knows what else he does."

"Yes, something like that." The little smile on Ziva's face didn't last for long and a deep sigh escaped her lips. "Sometimes I wish I could be that clueless little baby doll that Tali is and let him do as he wishes with me."

"You are about to do just that, Ziva." And that was what he had been afraid of. Ziva had finally given in to Eli David's will. He had broken her.

Ari's solemn statement caught Ziva by surprise and she looked at him with questioning eyes. Ari didn't have to say anything more, though, everything he felt was clearly visible in his eyes which conveyed so much confusion and rage, and sympathy, too, that Ziva's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Am I really such a failure?" Her small voice reminded him of a frightened little girl.

"Ziva, if anybody is a failure here, it is dad. You didn't do anything bad by wanting to live your life as you wish." He knew how difficult it had been for her to fight for what she wanted. But she did it even though she had to compromise, as a result of which she studied business management and music at Tel-Aviv University at the same time.

"But…"

"For God's sake, Ziva!" Ari cried out at once. Did she really think that she owed her whole life, her soul to their father? "You can't let that son of a bitch use you like a ragdoll!"

"Ari!" Ziva looked at her brother with reproach. "He is our father. You owe him at least some respect."

"No," Ari snapped harshly but regretted it immediately as he could see Ziva shudder. "I don't owe him anything," he continued in a lower tone. "And neither do you, Zee. Why do you think that throwing your life away will change anything? Because I know that you're about to do just that. Stay here, Ziva."

"No," Ziva answered.

"Why?" Ari couldn't help but ask, even though he knew the answer too well. He had been in a less difficult situation when he decided to leave all the pretence and cold-hearted calculation of his life in Israel behind. He had his mother after all. Ziva, on the other hand, should she decided on defying their father's wish, would surely found herself all alone. "You do love being here. Then why not stay?"

Because she was afraid of their father; she was afraid of disappointing him – that was why she accepted the job her father had offered to her. Because her mother made her promise to go back; she knew how afraid she was that one of her daughters would follow in their half-brother's footsteps and turn their backs on Eli David – that was why she was ready to throw her freedom away.

"I am not like you, Ari." Although she wished she could be, the statement came out as a biting judgment, a judgment that carried all of her reproach she felt regarding her brother's departure but had not yet been expressed. In a way she always felt that Ari had abandoned her. She knew that it wasn't rational because Ari was still the one she could count on without a second thought; she knew that it was selfish of her to expect him to stay and swallow everything coming from their father… to envy the life he had managed to build up for himself. But she was only human after all.

"Ziva…" Ari's voice sounded hurt and his expression made Ziva's stomach churn. She never wanted to throw it all into his face, after all she loved him and she was happy for him… it was just so difficult.

She cast down her eyes in shame so she couldn't see that the hurt look on her brother's face changed into one of understanding. She could feel, though, when the couch shifted under his weight as he took a seat next to her.

"Talk to me, Ziva," he nudged her gently as he lifted her chin to make her look at him. But instead of talking, Ziva stood up and padded to her room, then not long after that she emerged with an envelop in her hand which she silently handed to Ari. He gave a questioning look to his sister as she sat back down.

"That is why I wanted to come here at the first place," Ziva explained timidly. "I wanted to give it to you in person."

"That son of a bitch," Ari all but roared when he realized what he was holding, a wedding invitation. He thought that it was all about a job offer that was more like a command coming from their father and was not to be turned down.

"Ari… Please," Ziva tired to calm her brother.

"What? It's not good enough for him to force you into finance instead of letting you do what you wanted to do since you were a little girl, now he wants you to marry money, too? Because I can bet that the guy's some spoilt brat of a rich family with good connections."

"It is not because of him." Ziva didn't even bother to confirm her brother's suspicion concerning her fiancé's background.

"So you're actually in love with this man," Ari couldn't believe it.

"He is a good man," Ziva stated weakly and Ari scoffed.

"One good man he is," Ari couldn't help but scoff in disgust. "You haven't even mentioned him once, not even fleetingly mentioning that you met a guy. For God's sake, Ziva, what are you doing? Has he really managed to brainwash you?"

"You do not understand it, Ari."

"Sure I don't. So why not explain it to me?"

"Ari… After you had left, dad was unbearable. He was furious, but all mom could see was how hurt and disappointed he was. Somehow she took it into her head that I was about to go after you and the mere thought of it made her sick. You know how she is. She loves dad, he is the centre of her universe. So she made me promise not to leave."

"So you're ready to give your life to a man you don't love?"

"I did not say that I did not love him," Ziva protested, but even she had to wince at how weak that sounded.

"Well, you certainly didn't say that you did love him" Ari pointed out. "If anything, I could believe that you are in love with Gibbs."

Seeing Ziva's expression, Ari came to realize that he had just hit the nail on the head. He wasn't blind and though up until now he only had his suspicions regarding the strange relationship that had developed between his sister and Gibbs, now he became completely sure. And it just gave fuel to his burning rage. His sister was in love with a man about whom Ari knew, without a doubt, that – in spite of his faults – he was a good man and yet, here she was telling him that she'd marry a man she obviously didn't love at all.

"Oh my God, Zee!" Ari breathed incredulously. He couldn't recognized his sister anymore.

"Ari, just drop it, all right?" She began to sound really pissed as Ari kept pushing the subject. "It is difficult as it is. I really do not need my big brother to judge me. Please…"

"How could I just drop it? You're about to ruin your life. I can't let it happen."

"Right," she nodded sternly. "Do as you wish, but I will not be around to listen to it." With that, she left the couch, and throwing an "I will be down at Ducky's" behind her shoulder, she stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

The last night found Ziva lying in Gibbs' bed tangled up in his arms. He was drawing circles on her back absentmindedly while Ziva just laid there with her head on his chest, staring into nothingness.

"I can give you more." Gibbs' low voice broke the melancholic silence that had settled on the room. "Much more than these last few weeks."

For long silent minutes there wasn't any kind of reaction from Ziva, but then she sighed.

"I know," she whispered sadly. "But I cannot stay."

"So that was it then." His voice sounded hurt.

"Do not do this, Jethro," Ziva snapped, lifting her head from his chest. "We agreed right at the beginning that we have the summer, nothing more."

"Summer's over."

"Yes." Ziva looked him in the eye, gathering all her strength to keep up a straight face. "It is." Those two little words sounded more final than anything else in his life. He sat up and put his feet on the floor, leaving Ziva looking at his back. "Why did you change your mind?" Ziva ventured in spite of knowing that probably closing the conversation would be the best idea.

"Why do you want to know? That would change nothing."

"Because I care about you. Remember, we are friends." She could hear Gibbs scoff. "At least I would like to think so." Her voice was so small that Gibbs couldn't help but turn back to her. He could see his own hurt reflecting on her face.

"Why?" he asked. "Why don't you want to give us a chance?" Ziva didn't answer. "Is it because of my history? Because if that's the case…"

"No." Ziva interrupted him, looking at him. "It is because of my history. I am sorry, Jethro. I should not have started all of this." She diverted her eyes for a few seconds as she was trying to come up with something he could accept as an explanation. "I thought that you were not the kind who demands commitment so it seemed easy. I was attracted to you and you were clearly interested in me so I made my move. But then I got to know you, really know you and I have realized that you are not that player I thought you were. You fell in love with me and I… I fell for you as well. I did not mean this to happen. I did not want to hurt you."

"Then stay here, Ziva."

"I cannot."

"Why? Damn it!" he snapped in frustration. She wasn't making sense at all. "You just told me that you love me."

"I am engaged, Jethro," Ziva blurted out finally. "I am to be married in November."

"What?"

"I am sorry." She bowed her head, waiting for Gibbs' reaction. But it never came. "I should go," she quickly stated and without looking up at the man, she left the bed and, after collecting her dress, she made her way to the bathroom. She hoped to be able to leave without facing Gibbs but on her way out of the bathroom, she bumped into him. He was waiting for her.

"You don't love him," he stated, standing face to face with Ziva, who, on the other hand kept her head bowed. "I know you don't."

"That is right," she told him.

"Why are you doing this then?"

"Because it is what is expected from me... what I promised to my parents." When she finally raised her head, her features were schooled into strong determination and the only thing that gave away her uncertainty was her look of despair that made Gibbs want to reach out for her. He remained still, though. "Good bye… Jethro," with a light brush of their lips, Ziva was gone.

"Ziva," Gibbs called after her. "If you change your mind, I'm here."

* * *

With a sad look, Ziva looked at the black dress that was spread out on her bed. It was the same dress she had worn on her first Friday night… and it was the same dress she wore the night before, before she all but ran to Gibbs who was just too happy to get her out of it. But she didn't want to remember that now. She had made her decision and however wrong it felt, she knew that it was what she had to do. She had to go back to Israel. She had to keep her promise.

With a conscious effort, she expelled Gibbs' crestfallen face from her mind – and his voice, too, that was replaying one sentence over and over again: _If you change your mind, I'm here_.

To help divert her thoughts, she took up the picture she got from the others as a goodbye gift, or as Abby put it as a see-you-soon gift. It was taken at Ducky's birthday party when, Ziva remembered with a chuckle, it seemed that the whole building had been stuffed into the professor's apartment. Actually, after a little while it seemed that the party was all over the building. Ziva still didn't understand why they didn't just go to _The Backstage_.

It was a great afternoon, which spread well into the night, too. And even Gibbs was there. She hadn't paid much attention to it at the time but, as she was staring at the photo, she noticed how close to her Gibbs was standing. She didn't dwell too much on that fact as she quickly moved on to the others.

There was Abby with a beaming smile on her lips and Tim's head propped on her shoulder while his hands were around her waist. She noticed Tony's cheeky grin as he stood with one arm around Kate, pulling her closer, while the other rested on Ron's shoulder. Damon took up his place between a little uncomfortable-looking Hollis and a smiling Allison. Mike Franks was sitting in front, his arms lazily thrown over Holly's and old Mrs. Richardson's shoulder, who were sitting on either side of him. Ducky was sitting, too, looking genuinely embarrassed as Mrs. Attkinson was whispering something into his ear. Leon was standing a little to the side with some other guys Ziva didn't really know. She noticed Jimmy's head poking out from behind Tony and Kate and still, hiding behind others, the boy managed to look awkward like nobody else. And there was Ari, standing close to her, holding his new girlfriend.

She still felt bad about their fallout about her future plans, but fortunately everything was back to normal. Except that they hadn't talked about the subject ever since and she could clearly see the worry in her brother's eyes.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a gentle knock on her door when Ari came to get her. She quickly closed her backpack then without a word she left the room with Ari close behind her.

"I am sorry, Ari," she told him solemnly as they stood at the airport. That was the first time that either of them spoke up since they left for the airport.

"Don't be, Zee," Ari looked at her with a gentle smile. It wasn't Ziva he was angry with. "Just promise me that you'll think this whole thing over and do as you'd really like to do… without listening to anybody else. If after that marrying that guy is your choice, then I'll support you. But if you decide that you are fed up with everything and want to come back here, I'll be here for you… and not just me, I'm sure."

Suddenly, Ziva pulled Ari into a fierce hug and Ari gently wrapped his arms around her. It was so difficult to let her leave but he didn't have any other choice. After a time, Ziva pulled away and cupped his face with one hand.

"I love you, Ari."

"I love you, too, Princess," Ari returned then Ziva was gone.

As she was sitting on the plane, Ziva took a final look down at the distant city then she closed her eyes. Without any further look, she left New York, and everything it had come to mean to her, behind.

**THE END**

_Yes, this__ is the final chapter. BUT, however hard I try to deny it sometimes, I'm hopelessly romantic, that and I just can't let Zivacentric's fluffy heart whimper, so I have an added chapter planned. :-)_

_Thank you for sticking with me for this story and a special "thank you" goes out for Zivacentric for her invaluable help (she may say that it wasn't invaluable at all, but believe me, it was for me!)._


End file.
